Fate Laid A Hand On The Songbirds
by missnewvillage
Summary: A series of Brittana and Heya oneshots and drabbles. Some AU, some canon, and some based on spoilers before the episodes air.
1. Stars

**Stars**

Every night when she was a child Santana Lopez used to wish on the first star she saw in the night sky. She'd wish for a new toy or a good grade. She'd wish for her parents to spend more time with her or for Brittany and Quinn to sleep over for the night.

As she got older the wishes matured. She'd wish for her first kiss to be magical or her first time to be special. She'd wish for the courage to come out or the strength to handle all the comments people made about her. Her wishes never came true, but she kept making them every night.

Now every night before she sleeps she looks out the window of the dingy Bushwick studio/loft she shares with Rachel and Kurt. She stares for hours until she finds a star. The New York City stars are rare to find due to the light pollution and she thinks that because of this they might be better able to grant her wishes. Those wishes may never come true, but she will always have hope. She closes her eyes and makes the same wish every night.

_I wish Brittany was my girlfriend again._


	2. It Will Always Be You

A/N: This is my version of the events of "Diva." Enjoy!

* * *

It Will Always Be You

I shouldn't have been so surprised to see you. When Finn announced that this week's assignment was songs by "divas" and that a special alumnus was returning to help I should have known it was you. Not that you are a diva. Oh no, Santana. You hardly ever got into any diva-offs your entire time in high school. But you've been visiting so much that I should have expected to see you again.

But I didn't, and before I could even blink you stood there. Hair slightly curled and framing your face. Dress hugging every curve of your body that I worshipped once upon a time. You looked flawless as usual and I couldn't even remember to breathe properly. Your eyes met mine and for one glorious second they light up with excitement (and maybe a hint of love?) But then Sam put his arm around my chair and kissed my cheek possessively and you looked away, hurt evident in your dark chocolate colored eyes. I was furious at him for doing that - for not giving me the chance to tell you about him. But I really didn't know how to tell you, so maybe it was good that he did what he did.

You addressed the room and did your best to avoid looking into my eyes. But I did catch you glaring angrily at Sam, and every time your eyes met mine I saw the hurt in them. I am so sorry you had to find out that way, Santana.

You didn't talk to me that first day. I understand. You just found out something so big that you needed time to process. You needed to think things over and formulate a plan. I get it, but I still wanted to speak with you. I hadn't spoken with you since Thanksgiving, and I missed you a lot. You weren't just my girlfriend, you were (are?) my best friend. I'll always need you in my life. But if you needed time, I'd give you a thousand years.

The next day you performed a song with some of your college cheerleaders. They were good, maybe even better than I was. But they didn't hold a candle to how amazing you were. You are a star, Santana Lopez. When you are performing your whole being lights up and you let the whole world see a side of you that only I ever saw. Singing is your passion. You may not have known that when you were younger like Rachel did. But it is the truth, and you are just as talented as Rachel, or Kurt, or Mercedes are. I saw that in your performance, and I've always seen that in you. I'll always believe in you, Santana.

Later that night I was on the phone with Sam. I don't really know what to do about him. I like him; he's a really great person and always makes me feel better. But I don't love him, do I? I mean, I don't love him anywhere near as much as I love you. But he's so sweet and he makes me laugh and he's here. I just don't know.

He told me you got into a fight with him. I always told you not to resort to violence; that includes using your words against him. He said that you challenged him to a duel, and that reminded me of when you sang Smooth Criminal against the Warbler and then got a slushy to the face. I remember how much fun we had getting you clean after that too. But neither you nor he can "win" me. I am not a prize that is a result from winning a singing competition. But you knew that because I got a text from you that night saying you really needed to speak with me. And I agree. There is so much I want to say to you and hear from you. We needed closure, even though I wasn't sure if that's what I wanted.

The next day you came into the choir room to find me sitting in the back row. "It's like reverse déjà vu," you said softly as you sat in the seat beside me. I didn't know what to say to that so I asked how you were. "I've been better," you replied simply. What does that mean?

"I guess you're with Sam now," you stated instead of questioning. You knew the answer. I nodded slowly. "He's just been a really good friend to me this year."

You nodded slightly and looked down to stop the tears from falling. I know you so well; you shouldn't try to hide your emotions from me.

"I miss you Britt," you said and your voice cracked a little.

"I miss you too," I responded sincerely. There was a moment of silence as we tried to figure out what to say to each other.

"This is so hard. How did it get like this," you asked so dejectedly.

"You broke up with me."

You met my gaze and shook your head furiously. "No I didn't. It was an unofficial break up."

"What does that even mean, Santana? How can you say that we can see other people and still consider us to be together," I asked, my voice laced with uncertainty.

I - I didn't want to break up with you," you insisted, and your voice rose as you continued. "I didn't expect you to move on so quickly."

This was all news to me. "You told me that it was okay to move on. You said I could date other people. I told you that I didn't kiss anyone and you said it would have been okay if I did. Why would you say that if you didn't mean that?"

"Because I wanted you to be happy," you exclaimed. "I wanted you to enjoy your second senior year and you weren't. You needed me but I wasn't there. What was I supposed to do?" You sounded so desperate.

"I didn't need you to be there," I cried out. "All I needed was to hear your voice and to hear you tell me that you loved me and believed in me. I needed to hear your voice to remind me that I had a reason to do well. I had you waiting for me. That was all I needed from you.

"But what did you do? You sang me a freaking love song and then broke up with me. You told me you would always love me the most and kissed me before leaving without another word. You told me you love me, so why did you go away?"

"I didn't want to do that. It was the hardest thing I have ever done in my life. That weekend, Brittany, when you said that I left you alone and it hurt, I felt so awful. I never wanted to hurt you. A good girlfriend wouldn't have done that. You didn't deserve to feel like your girlfriend abandoned you. I would give up my life for you. I would give up my happiness for yours. I thought that was what you needed. You needed someone who was here and could do a better job at making you happy. And now you have that."

"Is that really what you think? You think I am happy with Sam? Yes I am happy, but it isn't even close to how happy I was when I was with you. Even when you were away I was still happy because I knew you were coming back to me. Yes, it was hard at first, but it was getting better. When you broke up with me my heart tore in half. You have it, San. I'll never be happy without you."

"I am so sorry, Britt," you whispered. I knew you meant it. You get scared and make impulsive decisions. But you should have spoken with me before deciding to break up with me. Ultimately I am the one who knows what is best for me.

"Where do we go from here, Brittany?" I honestly don't know the answer to that. Or maybe I do, but I'm not sure it is something you want to hear.

"What do you want," I asked instead.

"I want to be happy again. I want you to be my girlfriend. And I want to drop out of college. I'm not happy there. My dream is being a performer, not cheering for college jocks. You told me to follow my dreams. I don't want to be scared anymore. I just want to go for it."

I smiled at you because this was the first time you were being open with me since you started college. "You should follow your dreams, San. Go to New York and be the woman I fell in love with."

"What about us?" Your voice was so timid that I didn't recognize it.

"I love you, Santana. I always have, and I always will. But I can't be in a relationship with anyone right now. Not you, not Sam; no one." I paused as I tried to contain the jumble of thoughts in my mind. "I need to focus on me before I can give myself to you. I need to pass my classes and graduate. I need to figure out what I want to do after I graduate. I know that I want to be with you, and that will help me figure out the rest. But I can't be with you and give you my everything when I don't know how to do that for myself."

You looked at me with pride in your eyes as so uttered words that always made my heart flutter. "You are so smart, Britt Britt." You embraced me tightly and I slowly inhaled your scent, allowing it to bring me comfort and love. You always bring me home, Santana.

You pulled away and gently cupped my face, rubbing my cheek with your thumb. "I'll wait for you, Brittany. When you figure everything out I'll be waiting with open arms and a million kisses. You are it for me."

"I'll come back to you, San. You're my unicorn. You're the only one I'll ever want." I leaned into you and pressed a sweet kiss onto your lips, and it felt like warmth and love and home. We belong together. We are soul mates. And this time when you left I knew we would make it through this. I will always choose you in the end.


	3. My Heart

**A/N:** This is Heya, in Naya's point of view.

* * *

My Heart

It started the instant we met. You were standing there in your sweats, skin glistening from the long dance rehearsal you just had. You were breathtakingly stunning even in that state. Your bright blue eyes sparkled as you introduced yourself, making some silly joke that had me giggling like a schoolgirl. I knew instantly that I wanted to know everything about you, from your deepest fears and biggest dreams to the faces you made depending on your emotions. "I like you," I told you. You responded similarly. And from that moment on we were inseparable.

Working with you was simple. We acted the same on camera as we did off camera. We linked pinkies and shared glances. We danced together and rested our heads on each other's shoulders. I learned your secrets and you learned my dreams. It was so simple, that first year. We were free to be ourselves and to spend time together. And I couldn't get enough of you.

I honestly don't know where we went wrong. Maybe it was when our characters began their romantic story line together. Or maybe it was when my PR told me we couldn't be seen together as much because of publicity reasons. All I know is that I miss you so much. Life isn't the same without you.

I used to see you every day. Now I see you once or twice a month. We used to be inseparable. Now we both can't wait to say goodbye due to all the tension in the room. You used to be my best friend. Now I wonder if you even like me anymore.

People think it's my fault. I became a fame whore, they say. I only care about my career, not my friends and family. I'd do anything for success. I threw away our friendship. I ruined our relationship. That's not true though. You believe me, right?

I'd do anything to have things back to the way they were. I still love you so much. I wish there was something I could do to make you come back to me. But how can we fix something when we don't even know where we went wrong?

I gave my heart to you freely because you were different. You were funny and quirky. You were caring and loving. You gave me your heart, so I gladly gave you mine. You were everything; you are everything. You represent everything I had and lost - everything I'll ever hope to regain.

You kept my heart after all this time, but it only beats for you. It is useless for anyone else. Maybe one day it will guide us back to each other's paths and we can merge together like we once did. Maybe you will feel it beating in your soul and come back to me. Maybe it will help you forgive me for losing our love.

They say home is where your heart is. But if my heart is with you, where can my home be if I am not with you? Maybe my existence is worthless without you existing by my side. Maybe everything I ever achieve will feel empty if I can't share it with you. Maybe this life I have now is nothing without you.

You have my heart, but all I have are hopeless wishes that one day we will make it out okay.


	4. Home Again

**Home Again**

She had done it. She had just finished taking part in her high school graduation ceremony and she was overjoyed. It had been a long time coming – too long in her opinion. She made it through the petty drama, the confusing subjects, the grueling Cheerios practices, the mostly fun glee rehearsals, and the endless nights of studying (well, only during her second senior year did she actually study). And now she was a high school graduate.

Brittany Pierce now stood at the entrance to her room and looked at the place she lived in for 19 years. The walls were littered with pictures of her and her friends at various ages. Her bed was neatly made and her desk was cleared from the clutter of schoolbooks and paper. But her dressers were empty of clothes, which were now neatly packed in a suitcase. Her camera, laptop and iPod were all in her favorite purse along with a one-way ticket to Penn Station.

Brittany saw Lord Tubbington look at her with sad yet proud eyes and she walked towards him. Picking him up, she cuddled him. "I'll be back in a few months to get you." She gave him a few kisses before freeing him from her arms. With one last glance she shut the door to her room and left her house.

She took a seat next to the window when she got on the train. As she watched the colors blur together she reflected on the past year. She remembered how strange it felt to walk down the halls without her two best friends by her side. She remembered how much she missed her girlfriend and how heartbroken she had been when they broke up. She remembered clinging onto Sam's friendship and forging a relationship with him, hoping to ease the emptiness in her heart. She remembered the sadness and hurt she saw in Santana's eyes as she told her that she wasn't breaking up with Sam. And she remembered her determination to graduate high school so she could finally be with Santana.

It hadn't been easy. Brittany still didn't quite understand some of the things she was taught. And at times she felt really stupid. But she remembered Santana's loving, caring voice telling her she was a genius. She remembered the way Santana would look at her like she was the smartest, most amazing person on the planet. The way Santana looked at Brittany made her feel beautiful and loved; it made her feel invincible. Brittany kept those memories in her heart and let them drive her towards success.

Brittany looked outside the window and saw the endless fields slowly fade and the big city buildings begin to enter her view. The sky was darkening, and instead of stars she saw the city lights illuminate the sky. It was brighter than anything she had ever seen, and it filled her with hope for the future.

When the train arrived at Penn Station, she exited and followed the signs to catch the local subway line. Following the directions Rachel gave her, she made her way to Bushwick. She was nervous to see Santana. They hadn't spoken much since the brunette had moved to New York. Santana had texted Brittany the morning of her graduation with the words, _Congrats Britt-Britt. I knew you could do it_, but she left no indication that she wanted to see Brittany anytime soon. Brittany knew she told Santana to move on; she just hoped the girl still loved her.

Brittany got off the train and climbed up the stairs. Breathing in the scents of the city she walked to the apartment building, walked up the stairs leading to the apartment door and knocked hesitantly.

When the door opened, Brittany was greeted with Santana's face. Santana stood frozen for a few seconds and Brittany didn't know what was going through the girl's head. But then Santana smiled brightly and engulfed her into a hug. Tears filled Brittany's eyes as she let herself melt into her best friend, the true love of her life and soul mate. She felt the familiarity and safety she had grown accustomed to and desperately missed. Santana pulled back, wiped the tears off of Brittany's face with her thumbs, and kissed her lips softly.

Brittany looked into Santana's warm brown eyes and felt her heart fill with Santana's love and affection, the love that had been missing for too long. Santana stepped back and gestured for Brittany to enter. And as Brittany entered she heard the words she had been dreaming to hear Santana say.

_"Welcome home, love."_


	5. Drowning

A/N: This is in Santana's POV and is really angsty. I feel like all I write is angst when it comes to these two. I blame the glee writers. The lyrics are from the John Mayer song "Whiskey Whiskey Whiskey."

**Drowning**

_Whiskey, water, sleep  
Dreamed somebody missed me  
Wake up, shake it off and repeat _

* * *

It isn't even your favorite drink, but here you were sitting at the bar knocking back shot after shot of whiskey. The burn at the back of your throat was welcomed. You'd rather your throat burn from the alcohol than your eyes from the tears you know are festering inside.

You ignore the concerns of the bartender who tells you to slow down. You can't slow down. You can't risk letting those feelings come out again. You can't get caught up in the reality of your situation.

You drink more now than you have ever drunk in your life, and you know it isn't healthy. You've seen the documentaries of people dying from alcohol poisoning. You know how easy it is to become dependent on the alcohol. But you can't seem to make yourself care. You just don't want to feel anymore.

Everyone thinks you're okay. They think you've moved on and forgotten about her. You put on a happy face and go on living your life because you don't want them to see how badly you are hurting. You've never been the vulnerable person, the one who wears her heart on her sleeve for all to see. You can't appear to be weak, even if they are your friends and genuinely want to help you.

So you drink away your sorrows. You drink until you pass out. And then you dream about her and the life you could have had if you would have just let yourself be with her. You wake up with a massive hangover that temporarily distracts you from your thoughts. And you repeat the process all over again.

Because anything is better than feeling the ache your heart has for her.

* * *

_It's not forever  
It's just a phase  
But I still might have a ways to go_


	6. So Long, For Now

**AN: **It's been a while. But I haven't really had any inspiration, until last night's finale. I thought Heather played it brilliantly and I hope this isn't the last we see of Brittany. This contains spoilers of 4x22, the season 4 finale. Enjoy!

* * *

_So Long, For Now_

I stood on stage just taking everything in. This was the last time I'd be here. Everything I had ever known was right in front of me and I was leaving it - leaving five years of happiness and tears, five years of friendships and memories that I will treasure forever. I walked over to the steps and fell down onto them. I closed my eyes and tried to remember everything so I could keep it in my heart.

Then the sound heels clicking against the wooden floor flooded my hearing, and I knew it was you because I was beginning to feel sad and you always rescue me whenever I get pulled out of the magical, happy place in my head. I looked up and saw you approach me. You looked absolutely stunning; the New York lifestyle suits you well, just like I knew it would. I know you best, just like you know me best.

Wordlessly you reached your arm to me and I smiled and allowed you to lift me up. For a moment we just stared into each other's eyes and I wondered what this would mean for us. You're my best friend in the entire world, but you are also so much more than that. You're my confidant, my anchor, my inspiration, my soul mate. We might not be as close as we once were, but those things don't just disappear. A love like ours endures the test of time and the bumps of life. I knew this to be true, but I wasn't sure if you did.

But then you pulled me into your arms in a warm embrace and I knew that I would always have you in my life. You hadn't said much to me since I've told you my news, and at first I thought it was because you didn't want to say goodbye. But I understand now. When you love a person like I love you, you never really lose them. They are always in your heart, reminding you of those wonderful memories. You push through the hardships and the distance and the struggle with the hope that one day you'll rekindle that pure love you once had.

I said a lot of goodbyes today, but walking off the auditorium stage with my arms wrapped around you and yours wrapped around me, I knew that we weren't saying goodbye. As long as my heart beats in my chest and my lungs fill with air, I will never say goodbye to you. So for now I'll just say so long, Santana. I'll see you soon.


	7. As Cute As Her Mommy

**AN: **I saw this picture in a prompt on the Santana Lopez Drabble Meme and just had to write something. So here's some Mommy!Brittana feels. The link to the picture is here: post/50667448850/as-cute-as-her-mommy

* * *

As Cute As Her Mommy

Santana awakens to tiny lips placing wet kisses against her cheek. She smiles softly before opening her eyes to see her three year old daughter Charlotte smiling brightly at her. "Mornin' Mama," she greets before throwing her little arms across Santana's neck and hugging her mother tightly.

Santana returns the hug, breathing in the scent of her daughter, who smells like a mixture of Johnson & Johnson's baby shampoo and coconuts. (Her daughter sometimes uses coconut-scented bubble bath liquid for her baths.)

Content that one mother is awake, Charlotte turns to her right and begins kissing Brittany's cheek. Santana laughs quietly at her daughter's antics and places kisses on Brittany's temple as well. Brittany sighs contently and rolls over to face Santana and Charlotte. With her eyes still shut, she engulfs her wife and daughter into her arms.

Charlotte giggles and shouts, "Open eyes Mommy!"

Brittany complies and opens her eyes to see bright blue ones shining down on her and Santana's warm chocolate ones gazing lovingly at her. "Morning, my beauties."

Charlotte gives Brittany a quick hug before looking at both of her mothers. "Park," she asks in a quiet voice, her lips forming into a pout that Santana was powerless against. Charlotte just reminded her so much of the love of her life, and she found herself unable to ever say no to the little girl she loved so much.

"We can't sweetie. Mama has to go to work today." Charlotte's pout grows and Santana's heart breaks a little.

"I don't have to stay that long though. I'm only going in for the morning. We can have a little lunch picnic at the park near my office if you'd like."

Charlotte squeals in excitement and Brittany rolls her eyes. Leaning towards Santana, she places a gentle kiss on her lips. "You really have to stop agreeing to everything she wants. You're going to spoil her."

"It's not my fault she inherited all of the Pierce traits. I can't say no to a Pierce girl."

"Lopez-Pierce," Brittany reminds before addressing their excited daughter who is now bouncing on the bed. "Okay, Charlotte. Let's go have some breakfast and let Mama get ready for work."

One quick shower and a cup of coffee later Santana says goodbye to her wife and daughter and heads to work.

By the time two o'clock comes Santana is ready to spend time with her family. She clocks out and walks the four blocks to the park. Spotting Brittany near the duck pond, she walks toward her.

When she was close enough to really see her family she gasps and laughs at the sight. "What did you dress our daughter in," she asks in surprised amusement.

Charlotte is dressed in a pink dress with rainbow leggings and a ruffled yellow top. Atop her head lies a bright multi-colored winter hat and she is barefoot on the grass. The outfit is pulled together by a long Hello Kitty purse hanging from her neck. She has a big grin on her face as she spots her mama, her azure eyes sparkling under the summer sunlight. She is the spitting image of Brittany as a child.

"She looks cute," Brittany pouts and Santana smiles tenderly at her wife. Leaning her body into Brittany she looks into her wife's eyes before whispering. "Just like her Mommy."


End file.
